


Oh kitten.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Master/Pet, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Sam comes home to a kitten in a playful mood.





	Oh kitten.

You heard the motel room door open and close. You licked your lips and grinned before stepping out of the bathroom. Sam stopped dead when he saw you. Black lace teddy, and furry little cat ears on your head. “Oh Kitten.” He groaned. “What have you done.”

You chuckled softly before reaching a hand behind you and waved your tail at him. His eyes darkening almost instantly.  "Nice surprise, Sir?“ He groaned again.

You got down on your hands and knees and crawled across the room to him. “Don’t tell me you ruined that lacy number pinning a tail to it.”

“I did not Sir.” You answered, looking up at him. Once you were at his feet, you turned and presented yourself to him, chest on the ground, ass in the air.

“Oh fuck.” He crouched down behind you, a hand moving over your ass before he pulled aside the thong back, and his thumb pressed against the glass plug of the tail buried inside your asshole. You turned and grinned at him over your shoulder. “You naughty little Kitten.” He growled.


End file.
